


Blame Marco

by Shingeki_No_Kill_Me



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, PWP, Quickie, Semi-Public Sex, Seriously. There is no plot., Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingeki_No_Kill_Me/pseuds/Shingeki_No_Kill_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A JeanMarco one-shot where Jean finds out about Marco's dominance kink. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame Marco

**Author's Note:**

> Dom!Marco, Includes some, kinda...bondage? I guess. Quickly written and probably not the best. A short PWP

                It had been a long and tiring day for the trainee corps. It was a particularly hot day and they had been commanded to engage in hand-to-hand combat training directly after a vigorous session of 3D maneuver training. No one really took hand-to-hand combat seriously because, let’s face it, who’s going to need those skills when fighting titans? Annie was really the only person who actually tried. Connie and Sasha usually struck extremely ridiculous poses while the other students lazed around.

                Jean was attempting to balance the weak wooden knife on his head. “Hey, Marco. Why don’t we actually take this seriously for once?” Marco quickly brought his attention back to his friend/lover.

                “Oh..uhh..You’ve never actually asked before but, we can try, I guess.” He smiled sweetly as he stood straighter.

                “Oh yeah! I could totally beat you!” With Jean’s words, Marco giggled and took a fighting stance.

                “Come at me.” Jean charged at Marco, the wooden knife held straight in front of him. The freckled boy ducked and tripped Jean, standing as he watched him fall. He grinned and placed a foot on Jean’s back. “What was that you said about beating me?” Jean stood, picking up the knife and dusting himself off with a slight growl.

                “What the fuck ever. One more round.” Jean tossed the knife to Marco before distancing himself. He ran at Jean with the weapon. The blonde attempted to block it but failed. Marco had tackled him to the ground and flipped him over before straddling his hips and lightly touching the knife to the spot where Jean’s heart should be. He smiled sweetly.

                “You know…it makes me kind of hot when I see you like this.” Jean scoffed before pushing Marco off and standing once more.

                “Fuck you.”

                “Well, if you insist.” The freckled boy licked his lips as his eyes darted to his boyfriend’s crotch. Jean blushed slightly and tried to cover up how quickly his pants had tightened by that alone. Marco stood and nodded toward the shed on the opposite side of the field. “What do you say?”

                “U-umm..How are we supposed to get over there without being noticed?” Jean gulped as Marco grew silent, obviously thinking of ways to get there.

                “Switch partners until you get there.” Marco walked over to the nearest group and asked to exchange partners. After a quick round, he moved to the next set of partners. Jean caught on and followed suit. The two teenagers chain-switched partners until they both ended up next to the shed as each other’s partners. Marco took his lover’s hand and quickly guided him behind the shed. The very moment they were both out of view, Marco had him pinned to the back wall of the shed, pressing his lips to Jean’s in a passionate kiss.

                Jean responded quickly by shoving his tongue into the brunette’s mouth. Marco reached down to grope at the obvious bulge in Jean’s pants before undoing them and pulling away. “We need to make this quick.” The blonde nodded in agreement, an aroused blush dusting his face. The freckled boy pressed two fingers to Jean’s lips as he used his other hand to pull his cock out. Jean took both fingers in, coating them in a generous amount of saliva.

                Marco removed his fingers and pushed his lover’s pants halfway down his thighs. He circled the boy’s entrance before slowly pushing them in. Jean whimpered at the slightly painful sensation as he reached for Marco’s cock, stroking it lightly. He groaned as he fingered Jean quickly, enjoying the small moans slipping past his lips. The brunette scissored his fingers a few times before removing his fingers. Marco looked around to see if anyone was near before spotting a sturdy metal hook drilled into the wall. He grinned mischievously as an idea came to him.

                Marco moved Jean over to stand beneath the hook before shrugging off his jacket. “Raise your arms, please.” Jean raised his arms above his head and Marco swiftly tied his wrists together with the sleeves of his jacket before hanging the knot on the hook. Jean’s eyes widened.

                “M-Marco! We don’t have time for…for… _this_!”

                “Shh…No one’s going to come back here.” He kissed Jean sweetly before leaning down to grab the backs of his thighs, pushing them up to his chest. The freckled boy reached down to stroke his boyfriend’s cock as he pressed himself against his entrance, pushing in gently. Jean gasped and tried to push his hips down.

                “C-Come on… _Maaarco_.” At that, Marco pushed in all the way, earning a small moan from Jean. He immediately set a quick pace, determined to fuck him thoroughly. Jean’s moans only pushed him further. The brunette almost wished he could see this from a different perspective. It must have been a truly amazing sight what with Jean, bound at the wrists with his thighs pushed up to his stomach and his own knees in his face as Marco fucked him into a panting, moaning mess.

                The freckled boy quickened his pace and a well-angled thrust nailed Jean’s prostate, causing him to bite his lip in order to stay quiet. “Fu-fuck..Marco, _yes_ R-right there, _just like that_ , oh god, _yes_.” He moaned in a labored whisper and Marco grinned as he thrusted harder in exactly the right spot. He stroked Jean quicker as he moved his other hand up to cover his boyfriend’s mouth, knowing his release would come soon. Within a matter of seconds, Jean was shivering as he spilled into Marco’s hand, his moans muffled by the other.

                Marco thrusted in a few more times before quickly pulling out, overcome with his release as his own seed splattered against the shed wall. The two panted heavily as they both recovered from their orgasms. After Marco had composed himself, he slipped his cock back into his pants and reached up to untie his jacket. He slipped it on and planted a sweet kiss on Jean’s cheek. “You did so well.” The brunette muttered sweet nothings to his obviously tired boyfriend as he helped him clean up.

                Jean muttered a breathless “I love you.” before peeking around the corner. Training had ended and the other trainees were going back to their barracks. Marco took Jean’s hand in his as they walked back silently. When they got to the barracks, the other boys commented on how sweaty and worn out they looked. Marco blamed it on the heat and their intense “training” session. Jean blamed it on Marco.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic written for my dearest friend. Here you go, Drea<3  
> ~Real friends write porn for each other.


End file.
